Fureur
by Magystra
Summary: Venez-vous assoir près de moi et je vais vous racontez une histoire complètement véridique il y a de ça très longtemps. ( ne tient pas tout à fait compte du tome 5)


_Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic **« Fureur »**_

_J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Il y a des question à la fin de la fic, répondez-y s'il vous plait !_

Chapitre 1 

_La plus belle histoire n'est pas toujours des plus joyeuses, souvent drames et trahisons se mêlent avant que la fin tant espérée  arrive et vous sorte d'un cauchemar ayant déjà atteint son point culminant. Si on se fit également aux traditions bouddhistes chaque âmes se réincarnent  suivant les actes bons ou mauvais qu'y a été commis. Rarement une âme régresse d'humain à végétal, mais peut néanmoins vivre une vie douloureuse. Ce qui m'amène à vous raconter une histoire qui selon votre désir vous croyez ou non. Mais moi je vous affirme qu'elle est vrai, car je l'ai vécu. Tout commence il y a maintenant presque 100 ans. Je sais, toutes ces années ne me rajeunissent pas. J'étais à cette époque une élève de ce cher collège de Poudlard. Vous savez celui qui est entré dans la légende depuis l'époque d Goldrick et Salazar qui se sont mené une guerre ouverte…..mais je me laisse emporter car ceci est une autre histoire pour un autre soir. Bon  je sais que vous n'y vivrez jamais et c'est bien regrettable……sans cette explosion……….mais il le fallait._

_Alors commençons,_

_IL faisait déjà nuit noire et comme c'est souvent le cas en Angleterre il pleuvait une pluie sauvage et froide qui glaçait jusqu'au os. Pauvre Ronald s'il n'était pas sorti cette nuit là peut-être que rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Enfin on ne change pas le passé dit-on. Ronald, Ron pour ses proches, courait à travers le terrain de quiddicht. Il se sentait si humilié, trahis, il ne sentait que la colère et la honte lui brûlé le cœur, comme ses larmes le faisaient avec ses yeux._

_ Jamais il ne retournerait à cette école. Jamais il n'aurait à remettre ses pieds sur ces dalles de pierre. Comment avaient-ils pus, ses propres frères le trahir. Si cela n'avait été que cette lettre qui clamait son amour inconditionnel à Hermione tout fort dans la salle des repas ou encore que ses yeux rougis de colère, ses mains tremblant, sa précipitation hors de la salle. Mais il avait fallu que ce débile de Serpentard, Goyle, commence à rire de lui. Puis toute la maison de Salazar s'y était mis. Quelque uns répétaient les phrases en ver de son poème. D'autres roucoulaient les mots tendres que lui avait inspirés son cœur. Lorsqu'il avait voulu fuir, il avait du passé devant Malefoy qui lui fit un  croc-en-jambe, il s'étala donc devant toute l'assistance, se brisant le nez sur les pierres. Les professeurs avaient bien essayé de les faire taire mais même Dumbledore n'avait pus faire cesser l'hilarité sans cesse grandissante. Et puisqu'un malheur n'arrive, croyez-le, jamais seul. En voulant répliquer de sa baguette sur Malefoy, celui-ci fut plus rapide et envoya un sort le désamorçant de sa baguette et lui fit rappeler un autre souvenir fort douloureux, celui de sa deuxième année lorsqu'il avait vomi, excusez-moi du terme, de répugnantes limaces. C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à sortir de la salle, à passer les portes du hall et à se diriger vers la forêt interdite, en vomissant  des limaces et en laissant des gouttes de sang provenant du nez cassé._

_Complètement aveuglé par ses larmes, et le goût du sang coulant dans sa bouche se mélangeant aux limaces, il s'enfonça loin dans la forêt interdite. Il finit par se laisser glisser contre un arbre dont l'écorce rugueuse lui griffa le dos au travers de son gilet de laine pourpre. Il déglutissa pendant environ trois quarts d'heures les horribles choses. C'est en se relevant à bout de force qu'il découvrit avec stupeur que malgré son idée de vouloir fuir, il avait fui6t sans sa baguette et que maintenant il n'était pas dans l'endroit le plus sûr du tout. Il se releva donc péniblement et appuya son dos contre l'arbre presque mort et retenue sa respiration. Il entendait d'horribles sons, des craquements, et une sorte de grésillements venant du plus profond dans la foret. Malgré sa peur et cette idée que l'araignée Aragog était encore vivante, il se leva et il suivit le son étrange qui parcourait maintenant sa tête et qui trappait sur ses tempes, enveloppant sa tête d'une étrange aura. Il se dirigea donc vers plus profond encore dans la foret. Les arbres le dirigeaient à travers ce labyrinthe monstrueux._

_Des bêtes qu'ils n'avaient jamais étudié, vu ou entendu parler, lui frôlaient les jambes, mais une force étrange ne les laissaient pas lui sauté à la gorge dans le bût de se repaître de sa chair tendre et jeune. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait  le feuillage bloquait toute vision, de toute manière il aurait pus marcher les yeux fermés car  il ne contrôlait plus ses jambes. Il ne faisait que suivre ce son étrange._

_ Il arriva finalement à un endroit où l'on pouvait sentir la magie s'y dégager. Les arbres formaient un cercle et semblaient faire danser leur branches aux rythmes des incantation que lançaient cette jeune femme. Cette fille, il en n'avait jamais vu de plus belle. De long cheveux noir corbeau encadrait un visage d'ange, elle avait des lèvres pulpeuses d'un rouge flamboyant, et une silhouette dons la déesse Aphrodite en aurait été jalouse. Sa robe émeraude faites de voiles enlaçait son superbe corps. Elle se tenait au centre des arbres à 30 centimètres du sol, ses cheveux volant autour d'elle, elle récitait des incantation dans une langue inconnue. Elle ne le fixait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa présence. Soudain plus aucun son ne sortit de sa branche et tout dans  la foret s'immobilisa. Elle tourna alors vers lui son visage et il vit ses yeux, une pupille aussi noire que la nuit et qui lançait des éclairs rouges comme le sang. D'une voix sombre et douce elle lui dis tout bas _

- _Approche-toi, j'ai senti ta colère, ta haine, ta rage et ta tristesse. Sache que je te comprends car j'ai si mal moi aussi. Aide-moi à détruire ce monde comme il m'a détruit. Maintenant approches toi de moi, n'ai pas peur et tend la paume de tes mains vers moi comme cela._

En suivant ses directives il découvrit une larme au coin de ses yeux et deux étranges ailes noires aux reflets argent qui battait dans la nuit noire. Mais il était sous un charme si puissant, qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas. Soudain une ligne rouge entrelacé de jets noirs sortit de ses mains pour rejoindre celle du jeune homme. À son contact il ne put tenir que quelques secondes et il s'effondra de nouveau. Doucement d'un coup d'aile elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura ceci 

- _Lorsque tu seras assez fort je serais ici à t »attendre et nous ne serons plus jamais triste et seul._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'envola au-dessus des arbres le portant comme s'il s'agissait d'un plume. Elle le déposa à l'orée de la foret et à un loup de vieller sur lui jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres élèves partis à sa recherche. En décollant du sol le vent se mit à chanter_

- _Ne m'oublis pas_

_C'est ainsi que la nuit se ferma sur Ronald Weslay._

_Bon maintenant allez dormir, je vous conterais la suite un autre soir. Pas de mais, mes vieux os usés réclame mon lit chaud. Bonne nuit et ne suivez pas le son du vent durant votre sommeil._

_La suite prochainement !!!!_

_Qui est selon vous le conteur ?_

_Qui est cette fille ? Un ange ?_


End file.
